


Dashiell's Mom

by CPereira



Category: Cate Blanchett - Fandom
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Lesbian Relationship, Older Woman/Younger Woman, RPF, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-07-23 20:36:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16166546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CPereira/pseuds/CPereira
Summary: "i feel like cate blanchett is my friends mom who always specifically singles me out to ask if i want more ice tea when the whole group is hanging out at her house and she corners me in the kitchen and looks straight into my eyes and asks how school is going (...)."In which the Reader is acquainted with Cate's eldest son, Dashiell, and develops an infatuation for her. Based off a Tumblr post.





	1. Chapter 1

Once your teacher dismissed the class, you rushed your way out of the classroom to meet Dashiell, who had been waiting for you for the past hour. Dashiell was a good friend; you had met a few months before through a mutual friend, who had insisted in introducing you once she had found you were fond of theater. “Dashiell’s parents are theater people!” She had exclaimed, reaching for your hand to pull you along the busy corridors.

Now that you knew him, you were thankful for your friend’s insanity. Dashiell was sixteen, two years younger than you were, but his sense of humor matched yours perfectly. Today, you were going to his house for the very first time, along with two other friends, to watch a film. “My house is equipped,” He had told you with a smile, and everyone else had burst into laughter. You guessed that it was because his parents were theater people, but you had not questioned him any further.

As the four of you walked to his house, Dashiell turned slightly to gaze you, “Y/N, how do you react to meeting famous people?”

You lifted a single brow at his question, surprised, “Normally…?”

One of your mutual friends, who was walking between you, nudged you with their arm, “That’s about to change.” A small giggle escaped your lips in response, and your companions continued to talk between them, moving on to a funny event Dashiell had witnessed the same morning.

For a moment, your mind wandered. Could Dashiell’s parents be that famous? Perhaps rising playwriters, or C-list actors… You doubted that any widely recognized celebrity would enroll their children in your high school, of all.

“Y/N? Do you?” The pitched voice interrupted your thoughts, pulling you back to reality.

You lifted your hand to rub your neck, realizing that you had not been listening, “Huh? Do I what?”

The three teenagers began to laugh, and Dashiell shook his head, “Nerd.”

You couldn’t believe the size of Dashiell’s home as he showed you around, introducing each room, as well as some curious pieces of art on display over the furniture here and there.

“And this is the kitchen,” He opened his arms as you all entered the kitchen, inviting you to contemplate the bright space. Your eyes instantly spotted a tall blonde woman standing by the counter across the room. Even with her back towards you, she seemed somewhat familiar. Dashiell’s voice caught her attention, however, and she twisted her body to look back at you.

You almost didn’t recognize her. Her face was bare, without a trace of makeup. She wore a simple t-shirt, tucked in some baggy black trousers. A pair of glasses rested comfortably on the top of her head. Her eyes gave her away, however. Icy blue irises, gazing you up and down…

The corners of her lips curved as Dashiell approached her, and she leaned down slightly to kiss his cheek. “Hi, darling.” She greeted him, eyeing him for only a moment before turning to the door, where you stood motionless. You realized, then, that you were standing alone. Your other two friends were already making their way to her across the room, abandoning their backpacks behind them, somewhere on the floor.

“Hey, Miss Blanchett.” One of them saluted her, their tone casual.

“Nice to see you again,” The woman lifted a regal hand and extended it, and the teenagers took their turns to shake it. Although it was a formal gesture, there was not any tension between them. In fact, the teenagers seemed quite at ease, you noted. “But no backpacks in the kitchen, _children_.” Her voice was gravelly and imperative, but in her face rested a tender smile.

Your friends pretended to be offended, and one rolled their eyes, “We’re sixteen, _Cate_.” The sound of her name entered through your ears right into your mind, and dropped down to your stomach. You found yourself surprised that they dared to use her name with such serenity. At the same time, it was a confirmation of what you had known since you had walked in and met those eyes, and since the others had first greeted her.

You were standing in Cate Blanchett’s kitchen.

And her eyes were on you yet again, as a lioness acknowledging her prey.

“Aren’t you all going to introduce your new friend?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There it is, the beginning of my first Cate/Reader fanfiction. Note that I'm not a professional writer, nor is English my first language. This was written for fun, based off this Tumblr textpost:
> 
> http://amydams.tumblr.com/post/178459809708/blaalys-i-feel-like-cate-blanchett-is-my-friends
> 
> Let me know how this makes you feel? Love and light, always.


	2. Chapter 2

You sat between Dashiell and one of your other friends as the film played. Dashiell had chosen a horror film, to your surprise, but for once, you had not complained - it was not as if you were going to focus on it, not after meeting  _her._ Ten minutes had passed since you'd settled in the theater room when the door opened, causing the four of you to wince.

" _Mom!_ " Dashiell shouted, his fingers tight around your wrist, "Don't do  _that!"_ He pleaded, releasing your arm and guiding his hand to his chest. Your heart was beating twice as fast, yet you could not understand whether it was because you had been startled, or because Dashiell's mother stood by the door with a mischievous smile across her lips.

"Oh,  _sorry,"_ She apologized, though her tone was certainly not apologetic, "I forgot to ask you  _children_ if you wanted something to eat." She leaned against the door frame, and it took everything you had not to stare, her figure clear from the light that came up behind her. "Do you?"

One of your friends raised a hand, "I'll have somethin', Cate, please."

You watched as she offered the teenager a nod of her head. "My famous sandwich?" She trailed her fingers along the back of her neck, and  _God_ , she looked breathtaking. You looked away to gaze your friend, a light shade of pink spreading across your cheeks as your teeth dug into your lower lip.

The other friend piped up, "Oh,  _that_ I do want. You're the best, Cate." No matter how many times the others called her Cate, it still set your heart pumping faster. How were they so relaxed, you wondered, turning your head to the door once more, where icy blue eyes met yours.

"Will you have something, Y/N?"

You blinked a few times, your lips parted, eyes transfixed on her petrifying gaze. "No, I don't think I will," You rubbed your arm, embarrassed, "I don't want to trouble you." 

The older woman tilted her head slightly to the side, "Are you sure?" She raised a single brow, "If I'm going to prepare a sandwich for these three  _brats_ , I can make one of you as well." One of your friends stuck their tongue out as a response, and Cate shook her head slightly before continuing, the corners of her lips curved into a bright smile. "Or would you like something else?"

Dashiell intervened, "Hey, go with my mom and see what you want to eat, Y/N. The kitchen's stacked." The thought of being alone with the older woman absolutely frightened you. If you could barely come up with words  _now_ , you could not possibly believe you would not act like a fool standing by yourself with  _Cate Blanchett_. You parted your lips to decline, but Dashiell's voice sounded again, "Go on,  _nerd_ , we wanna watch the movie."

Against your will, or against your sanity, really, you began to rise out of your seat, aware that Cate's eyes were watching you as she waited for you to join her. As you walked towards the door, you looked back in desperation, hoping that one of the three teenagers would save you - but none of them did.

You walked quietly by Cate's side through the corridors of the mansion until you reached the kitchen, and once more you stood by the door, as if something was in your way, not allowing you to go past that point. Cate continued to walk until she stopped before the fridge, and pulled it open. She was bending down to reach for something when you heard her speak, "How did you meet my son, Y/N?"

You simply blinked, processing the question, "Through a mutual friend." You managed, and you could swear your knees were about to fail you then and there.

"You are not his age, are you?" She questioned you again as she stood on her feet, a pack of butter in her hands. She was still contemplating the fridge, thank  _God,_ but her hoarse tone alone was enough to leave you flustered. 

"No, Miss Blanchett, I'm eighteen." At the mention of her name, she turned to her side to acknowledge you, and you stood motionless. Your body was fully covered in clothing, yet you felt completely nude as she glanced you up and down for what seemed like an eternity, a provocative grin spreading across her lips.

You could  _swear_ she licked them before turning away to shut the fridge, "Cate is fine, darling." She stopped to watch you once again, "And come in, for God's sake, I don't _bite_."

You stood awkwardly next to her as she prepared the food, stealing glances of her body whenever she turned, and condemning yourself each time you did. She was your friend's mother, twice as old as you were, and a renowned actress, which made this infatuation of yours beyond inappropriate. Still, you could not shake the feeling away. As you watched her spread the butter over the wheat bread, you thought of the times you had visioned her films in the darkness of your room, and drooled over her figure. How embarrassing, you thought, your chest suddenly feeling even heavier than before.

"There we go." She eyed the sandwiches over the counter proudly, "Now, what are you having, Y/N?" Your name bubbling in her throat was as an arrow to your chest. "Do you want some juice?"

You nodded, almost too quickly, "Please."

She eyed you from the corner of her eye, the same  _damn_ coy smile playing on her lips. "I couldn't not feed you." She spoke casually as she reached to open one of the cupboards. "Imagine what your parents would think." She reached for one of the glass cups, "That you come to my house to suffer from hunger. How awful." 

A giggle escaped from between your lips, "I very much doubt they'd have anything bad to say about you. Nor would anyone else, really." You offered, to your own disbelief.

Cate furrowed her brows, glancing in your direction, "She has a personality? Oh, _my_." She teased, her tongue against her the inside of her cheek, setting your heart to beat even faster.

You could feel your cheeks growing warmer, "Sorry, I was...startled." You pursued your lower lip, "I recognized you. I mean, I'm somewhat a fan." A pause, and you realized the words coming out of your mouth, "I mean, I  _am_ a fan, you are great. That's not, at all, what I meant." You wanted to carve a hole to crawl in, and to never return.

The older woman continued to laugh, and reached up to trail her fingers through your cheekbones. You shivered slightly at her touch, "Oh, you are something, Y/N, aren't you?" You both seemed to freeze in time, then, and you found yourself looking up, gazing deep into her ocean blue eyes. They seemed to shift color, darkening as the corners of her lips relaxed, her smile fading with them.

 _Sinking_...

She brushed her fingers away and turned to the counter, "Well." Her register was higher than before, "Let's get you that juice, shall we?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it, part two. I hope it lived up to your expectations.
> 
> Thank you for all the wonderful comments on the first chapter. I love hearing your thoughts.
> 
> Let me know how this one makes you feel? Love and light, always.


	3. Chapter 3

"Y/N?" You felt a slight tap by your elbow, causing you to turn to the side, "You're coming tomorrow, right?" The student asked you, and you only blinked in response. You hadn't been listening. "You're kidding, right? Tell me you didn't forget. Dashiell is going to kill you!"

A shake of your head, and a frown, "Of course I didn't forget about..." You trailed off, eyeing your colleague attentively, as if you were trying to read their mind, "Dashiell's...um, study group?"

The student rolled their eyes, a sigh slipping between their lips, "Dashiell invited us to hang at his house after school." A pause, a tilt of the head, and a single brow lifted in disbelief, "A study group,  _really_ , Y/N?"

You tried your best to suppress a giggle, "I mean, yes? It's about time he starts studying." You offered, turning back to the plate of food over the table.

"It's not like he has to. He can do anything he wants." The other shrugged. "You've met his parents."

You were mindlessly stabbing the under cooked vegetables when you turned to the side again, feeling suddenly annoyed. You dropped the cutlery, "That's not the mindset he should have. Nor should you believe that he has it any easier. Just because his parents are famous, it doesn't mean he doesn't have to work towards his own dreams."

The student held their hands up defensively, "Damn, no need to get all worked up." You shook your head, and picked up the utensils once more, getting back to your lunch.

As you chewed on a hard stem of broccoli, you heard a different voice sound from across the table. "Did you like meeting Cate, Y/N?"

The woman's name was as a wolf eating at your chest, tearing its way to your heart. You swallowed the chunk of food almost whole before looking up to acknowledge the other student seated before you. Parting your lips, you took in a breath. "Sure." You offered, warmth spreading quickly through your chest, the skin reddening as you recalled standing in her kitchen as a frightened gazelle, "She is nice."

A different voice took over, and the students simultaneously burst into laughter. It was not more than baffled noise to you, because on your mind remained Cate Blanchett, and the softness of her palm against your flustered cheeks, and that petrifying gaze which evoked something within you, something you had never before felt. The odor coming from the poor meal over the table brought you back to the cafeteria, where you sat uncomfortably, bothered by the wetness between your legs.

You found yourself in Dashiell's bedroom, sitting on the edge of his bed as you played a round of Truth or Dare. You could not understand the appeal of the game, and had insisted that you played some sort of charade game instead, but the teenagers were eager to find who had kissed who in middle school. A sigh escaped from your mouth as you realized it was your turn again. So far, you had pecked a friend's lips, and admitted to cheating on a test. Had everyone else not cheated? Mr. Kipling's tests were impossible.

"Truth or dare, Y/N?" 

You rubbed your arm awkwardly, "Truth." You were not sure what difference it would make.

"Have you ever fancied someone from the same sex?"

The air instantly became thicker around you, and you felt as though it was hard to breathe. Dashiell must have noticed the pink tone spreading across your cheeks, "Wait, wasn't it my turn to ask? You are stealing my turn!" He accused the other, pointing a single finger in their direction.

The other teenager frowned, "I'm pretty sure it was my turn, Dash. Let Y/N answer."

All eyes were on you, then, and silence settled uncomfortably in the room. You eyed Dashiell nervously, and then the friend who had questioned you. "Yes." You confessed, to your own disbelief.

The young crowd suddenly became loud. Some clapped enthusiastically at your response, while others covered their mouths in surprise. You could not look directly at any of them any longer, your face boiling. As your eyes anxiously roamed the room, they fell on the open window near Dashiell's desk. You wondered if jumping out would make enough damage to put you out for a while, at least until the others forgot about your confession.

A knock on the door disrupted the loud chatter that had taken over. Dashiell eyed the door suspiciously, raising a single brow, "Come in!"

The doorknob twisted, and someone pushed the door open. Your eyes instantly fell on the dark leather that hugged her legs, their shape remarkable as the fabric tightened around them. You lifted your head slightly, tracing each curve with your eyes until you reached her cleavage, a low cut shirt revealing the pale skin, smooth as could be. Between her breasts fell a long golden necklace, but you could not see the end of it, as it entered through her shirt. You wondered what sort of work she had been up to, dressing like that. You found your teeth nibbling on your lower lip as you took in her smile, bright and  _straight_ , you thought, almost snorting at your own choice of word. That, you were certainly not, you were realizing.

"I get home and it's as if my house is getting destroyed up here. What's going on in this area?" She stood by the doorway, a hand on her hip, crossing one ankle over the other. _Damn_.

The teenagers giggled in unison. "We're playing Truth or Dare." One said, instantly getting smacked on the shoulder by one other, as if they had just admitted to their crime.

Cate licked her lips, tilting her head to one side, "Well, isn't that something?" Her gaze flickered from one of the teenagers to you, and you found yourself staring back, eyes wide and lips slightly parted, breathing in through your mouth. "I only came to say _hello_ ", the word rolled on her tongue, "and to check if you were being  _good_ , which you clearly are." You hung onto every word, and she seemed to notice, because she did not look away. "I'll be outside with the dogs, reading. You know you don't bother me." You were sure her words were for Dashiell, mainly, but her ocean irises were still boring into yours, taking what was left of your sanity. 

The group began to speak all at once over each other, thanking Cate as she reached for the doorknob to shut it back. You, however, were not able to formulate any coherent sentences, mumbling only a pathetic 'thanks' which she seemed to have taken in, offering you what you believed to be a wink before disappearing behind the wooden door. That motion alone was enough to set your heart pumping to a rhythm you then believed to be the fastest it had ever reached.

You continued to play the game. As someone performed a ridiculous dare, or so you thought it to be, Dashiell came to settle beside you on the bed, the weight of his body pushing the mattress down as he got on his knees. You did not turn to look at him, but you felt a gentle hand hovering your arm before feeling it rest over your shoulder. You felt the side of his face close to yours, as if he was about to tell you a secret, "I know." He stated simply, and you found yourself gasping.

What did he know? How could he know? You looked to your side to search for an answer, panic settling within you, but Dashiell was clapping his hands and throwing his head back with laughter. You turned to gaze the victim of the dare, who stood in the middle of the room with their shirt over their head while some other aggressively tickled their armpits.

 _My friends are idiots_.

The game was quickly replaced by a quiet environment as all teenagers scrolled independently through their social networks. You had unlocked your own device and stared at the screen for a while, thinking of Cate, thinking of Dashiell. As the screen turned black, unused, you had decided you needed to use the bathroom, at least to freshen up. You walked through the first floor of the mansion slowly, turning your head from side to side. All doors were shut, and you had not asked where the bathroom was. You felt as if you would be prying if you were to open any of the doors. What if you opened the door to Cate's bedroom?

You found your cheeks growing warmer as you thought of Cate making love to her husband in her bedroom, and you reached up to cover them with your hands, condemning yourself for evoking such thoughts. You suddenly stopped in the middle of the hallway, remembering the first time you had come to Dashiell's house and, well, met _her_. As you had followed her into the kitchen, you had noticed a bathroom _somewhere_...

You took tentative steps down the stairs, looking around you. You had decided to go down to the ground floor to avoid prying, but you still felt as if you were an intruder. Reaching the bottom of the stairs, you looked to your left, and then to your right. Which way? You sighed, unsure, and decided to take the left. You continued to walk, noticing a few family portraits on the walls as you went along. In some of them, Dashiell was still a toddler. Or was that Ignatius? You could not tell.

You reached the end of the hall and noticed that you were, in fact, in the back of the house, heading outside. How? It was almost as if an inexplicable force was pulling you to the door, your hand pleading for you to give it just the little strength it needed to reach for the handle. You knew who would be sitting there if you were to step outside. 

 _You know you don't bother me_.

You took one step back. Now you knew the bathroom could only be the other way. But you did not turn. Instead, you stepped forward again and pulled the door open.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reaction to the second chapter was unbelievable. Thank you for reading, and for leaving such heartwarming comments. This one is dedicated to those who have been around my Tumblr begging for part three. I see you, and I'm thankful for you.
> 
> For those wondering, you can find me there at @amydams.
> 
> Either way, here's where things get interesting... What does Dashiell know? 
> 
> Love and light, always.


	4. Chapter 4

You were sure you had slipped on the staircase and smacked your head on the pavement, because what you encountered as you stepped out into your friend's backyard  _had_ to be heaven.

With her bare feet up resting over a small wooden table, Cate was sitting back on a matching chair, dressed in loose, white clothing. Rays of sunlight kissed her creamy skin just so, and her hands seemed to glisten as they flicked through the pages of her book. On the tip of her nose, her glasses. Over her cheek fell a golden strand of hair. Earlier, she had been wearing dark leather. You found yourself wondering just when she had switched to this angelical image. If you had excused yourself earlier from your friends' company, and opened one of the doors in attempt to find the bathroom, could you have found her stripping away the couture? You realized you were, yet again, fantasizing about your friend's mother - your friend’s older, married, and extremely famous mother - and took a long breath from your parted lips. You should not have left Dashiell's bedroom. You turned to creep back into the house.

Then, a voice: "Again, I don't bite, Y/N."

You wondered, once more, if you were hallucinating. If you had not taken a fall, then one of the teenagers had slipped some sort of drug in your juice before. Yet no one pronounced your name the exact way she did. No, from her lips, it sounded... expensive. Exotic. Terrifying and exhilarating all at once. Even though you had a _very_ vivid imagination, you could not replicate such sound, not even in your head. So if it were real, you only had two options. Flee, or engage. Either way, you were sure to make a fool out of yourself. If you ran, the woman could mention your ungraceful escape to her eldest child, and you would for sure be the laughing stock of every gathering that followed. If you had not stopped dead in your track, perhaps you could have pretended her voice had not reached you. But now it was too late. Turning slowly, you could feel your hands begin to tremble.

Yet when you turned, Cate was not acknowledging you. In fact, you realized that she had probably not drifted from her book at all. Still, from where you stood, you could see the hint of a smile on her lips. You licked your own as you took tentative steps towards the small lounge area where she sat.

You took your courage in both hands. "I'm sorry, I was searching for the bathroom." 

She quirked a brow, her eyes _still_ following the lines on the page. "Well, I too mistake the backyard for the bathroom often." You were not sure if she was teasing you, or outright poking fun at your stupidity. Either way, something was beginning to ache in your chest. Finally, she looked up, her piercing blue eyes meeting yours. "I'm only fooling around, Y/N. Take a seat, will you?" She gestured towards the empty chair beside her with a gentle hand.

You offered a weak nod in response, and sat as quickly as you could manage.  _Thank God_ , because one minute more and your legs would have given in. You had never been as mortified in your life.

Cate must have noticed, gaze focused on your trembling hands, "Do I frighten you, Y/N?"

Whatever you had been about to stammer next died in your mouth. You stared, wide-eyed, for a moment, wondering where your courage had gone off to. Then, you managed to shake your head, "No, I-- I'm not frightened."

The older woman did not seem to acknowledge your response at all. Instead, she removed her feet from the table. "You know," She straightened her spine before bending forward just slightly, to place the book over the table. Something to do with theater, it seemed. Cate sat back, and crossed one leg over the other. The white, loose pants were slightly see through. There was surely a blush creeping through your cheeks. "Dashiell talks of you often. I thought, at one point, that he might have some feelings towards you. And I wondered if you would reciprocate." 

Say what? "I don't have feelings for Dash." You said, before you could censor yourself. You watched as the woman's lips eased into a smile. "Romantic feelings, I mean. I-- I don't."

She seemed somewhat amused at your reaction, but continued without missing a beat, "Of course that when he came to me about his feelings for a different girl in his classroom, I understood that wasn't the case." _Oh_. You looked down, feeling completely and utterly humiliated. "I wasn't going to interrogate you about your feelings for my son, Y/N." Suddenly, you felt a pair of warm fingers on your chin, lifting your face upwards. "And I think you're going to kill yourself by being so tense."

You allowed your shoulders to ease at the woman's words, although her touch required the opposite, "I'm sorry." You were not sure what you were apologizing for. Perhaps your whole existence?

Cate _laughed_ , "And definitely by apologizing every ten seconds."

Her fingers were still resting under your chin. You looked down to the woman's hand, then back up to her eyes. You managed a smile. "I'm so-- I mean, uh, I really am not frightened. I didn't mean to seem like I am." And a coherent sentence at last. Would it be bad to pat yourself on the back in congratulatory manner? You felt one of her fingers move under your chin, almost...caressing it? You continued, "I feel like I made a fool out of myself the first time I met you."

The words were out of your mouth before you could process them. Cate blinked, and shook her head slightly, "No, absolutely not. Dashiell always does that, you know?" She sat back, removing her touch. You tried not to wince at the loss of contact. "When he brings his friends, he doesn't tell them anything. I think he takes, mm-- _joy_ in that." Cate brushed any and all strands of hair away from her face, and you were enchanted by the motion. "I mean, he's my child, so _of course_ he's a prankster." Your smile widened at her words. "You took it really well. If I had met, let's say, Meryl Streep at your age - not that I am _anything_ in comparison - without being prepared..." She trailed off, moving her hand vaguely in the air.

Perhaps the terror was slowly fading. "Oh, but you are. I haven't seen, uh,  _all_ your things, but I like what I've seen." You surely did not want to be seen as an insane groupie, so you spoke again, "You changed." 

Cate stared for a moment, her brows furrowing. You were about to speak again and rectify your words - you changed, _really?_ \- but the woman caught up, and looked down to her pearl clothing. "Much more comfortable." She remarked despite the randomness of your comment, and you let out a breath, thankful.

You bit your lip to repress the compliment bubbling in your throat. Instead, you took opportunity of your sudden ease, "Dashiell is great, by the way. I just..."

Cate cut you off, "You don't have to explain, Y/N." _Thank goodness._ "The heart wants what it wants."

Without a beat, you breathed out, "That it does."

The actress seemed to take amusement in that. However, when she parted her lips to speak, she mentioned something else entirely. "It's a shame this weather is not going to last. I hear rain is coming soon."

Huh? The weather? You looked up at the sky above you. Some clouds were already beginning to form. "The rain is nice.  _And_ very much needed." You replied against your better judgment. Were you truthfully going against the woman's opinion on, uh... the weather? 

Something sparked in Cate's eyes as you caught her gaze again. " _Now_ you're not frightened. Finally, Y/N."

You actually laughed at the remark. "Now I'm not. Give me, uh, ten minutes, it might come back. " You teased back, a genuine smile across your lips.

In response came a, "I don't think I can." Something shifted in your stomach at the woman's words. Did she not want you there any longer? But your attention was brought to the woman's gaze. She was staring past you, at the house. You turned to look, noticing a brown haired boy by the door leading to the backyard. He motioned for you to join him.

You turned to Cate, who was still eyeing her son with a bright smile. She always looked breathtaking, but her smile was otherworldly. "It was great talking to you,  _Cate_." It was the first time you used the woman's first name to her face, as she had been requesting.

Her attention shifted from her eldest child to your figure. Her eyes stopped at your upper body before flickering to your face, visibly flushed from the whole encounter. "Come whenever you would like to, Y/N. You are very much welcome in our house."

You beamed at the woman's words, and she took the radiant reaction with an expansive smile of her own. You shared one last look before you rose out of your seat and jogged your way to Dashiell, who was tapping his foot impatiently.

He grabbed hold of your shoulder as soon as you caught up to him, "Come on, Y/N! You're gonna ruin your chances with Sophie if you keep on  _chilling_ with my mom. She's gonna think you're a weirdo."

You stopped breathing for a second.

Your chances with who?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me a whole month to get this part out there - I apologize for the wait, dear readers. Although this chapter is not as long as I would've liked, I hope it satisfies you just the enough to accept my apology.
> 
> I want to dedicate this one to @alessandradenoir @abbeymayradnidge and @study-withtea from Tumblr, as well as to all the beautiful users and guests who left a comment on the third chapter. I see you, and I appreciate your excitement so much.
> 
> Love and light, always.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This time, I feel as though my notes are worthy of appearing at the beginning of the chapter. 
> 
> This is a very, very short chapter, but a much needed one. And of all, my favorite to write - except maybe for the one that follows, which is already written and ready to be published a day or two from now. 
> 
> Of course, dedications - this one is for syd, loumillerlesbian and carol_aird_belivet. 
> 
> Let me know your thoughts, as usual, will you? Love and light.

The rain came two days later, just as Cate had predicted.

"D'ya not bring an umbrella, Y/N?" A boy from your class teased as you contemplated the rain, throwing an evasive arm around your neck.

You found yourself rolling your eyes as you reached for his hand to tug his arm away. "No, I didn't. I only live a few blocks away. And it's just... _drizzling_." The rain, previously floating in gentle waves, began to drop harder over the pavement, almost as if solely to mock you. You stared at the sudden storm in disbelief, and felt a poke on your side, just above your waist.

Wide-eyed, you turned to regard the boy who had poked you, and who began waving his umbrella in the air, "Too bad, dude. See ya tomorrow!" With an impossibly annoying smirk, the boy stepped outside, his umbrella spreading over his adolescent figure, shielding him from the heavy drops of rain.

You cursed him under your breath as you pulled your hood over your head. You felt your skin pale as soon as you set the first foot out of the building, the droplets instantly soaking your eyelashes and rushing down your cheekbones. You reached up to pull on the hood in attempt to protect your face as you began your path home. 

It was not your lucky day. The rain continued to fall in chaotic drops, the gusting wind carrying them in wild vortices one moment, and in diagonal sheets the next. Your body shook violently as you fought against nature itself, dragging your soaked feet through the endless puddles decorating the sidewalk. You could no longer feel the tip of your nose, and figured that you must have had lost it on the last corner you had turned. You swore a dozen curse words and blinked back tears, afraid that they would freeze in your eyes.

Then, you watched as a black SUV pulled over only a few meters ahead of you. You attempted to fasten your pace, having watched way too many episodes of _Bones_ or _The X Files_ , but a gentle voice stopped you dead in your track.

"Y/N?" You turned very slowly, feeling as though every bone in your body was shattering from the movement alone. And there she was: with her window rolled all the way down, her hair pulled back into a very short pony, a few golden strands falling elegantly on the sides of her face. "Y/N, what in the-- get in here!"

You offered a weak nod, rain and tears mingling on your face then, salty tracks blending into the fresh sky-fallen trickles. You began to walk in an agonizing slow motion towards the SUV, and Cate - or your guardian angel, you couldn't tell - reached across the passenger's seat to push the door open for you. You managed to slip inside the car, and a pair of impossibly soft hands seized your face. They burned, warm against your iced skin.

"Y/N, what on earth were you thinking?" You blinked, shivering uncontrollably. You tipped your head back against the headrest and fluttered your eyes shut when she brushed her fingers away. You could feel her move beside you, and in a matter of seconds she was gripping your collar with surprisingly strong hands to pull you away from the seat and wrap her jacket around your shoulders. She rubbed your numb arms up and down a few times to generate heat. "You are insane." You opened your eyes, batted your eyelashes a little against your blurry vision, and noticed her lips twitching before curving into a calming smile. "I told you the rain was coming."

On any other occasion, you would have blushed, but your skin remained white as snow, devoid of any warmth. Still, you could feel the corners of your lips move up a little, "Mm." You hummed in agreement, and the woman's ocean eyes sparkled.

"Are your parents home?" One of her hands trailed up to your chin, but you barely felt it there. She seemed to be particularly fond of that spot.

"N-No."

Cate blinked, and shook her head. "That just won't do." After releasing you gently, the woman adjusted herself on the driver's seat and gripped the steering-wheel. She did not have to say it, and you did not have to hear it. You knew, as her foot pressed on the accelerator, that she was taking you home. Hers.

At some point, as you watched perfectly manicured hands grip and turn the wheel, blackness descended. At a distance, you could hear the soft humming to a song you had never heard before.

_When I get older, losing my hair, many years from now... will you still be sending me a Valentine..._


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing to say today other than a heartfelt thank you for your continuous support. This one is for cateblanchettslut. I don't want to keep you from reading this juicy bit - so go ahead.
> 
> Then let me know how you feel, will you? Love and light.

Cate was sitting on the couch, looking up at you with bright, glittering eyes. You gulped, wrapping your fingers tighter around the cup of scalding hot chamomile tea.

"Come sit, Y/N." You nodded wordlessly, breathing in deeply through your nose. You sat back against the cushions with your legs pressed together and hunched shoulders, occupying as little space as possible. Cate seemed to find that amusing, "You can sit closer, did you know?" 

You held your breath, and moved closer. Your knee settled against hers, and you stared down at your joined limbs a little wide-eyed. You felt a hand come to rest over your shoulder.

"Relax, darling. Again, so tense." She pressed down on the heel of her palm and moved her fingers in a looped motion, massaging your shoulder. You fluttered your eyes shut at the contact, the cup trembling a little in your hands. "Mm, yes,  _very_ tense." Cate hummed, still working with her fingers. "At least you are not all wet anymore, huh?"

You blinked your eyes open and glanced down. You had not realized your clothes were no longer sticking to your body as a second skin. The corners of your lips twitched into a small smile. "Yeah." You croaked.

Cate leaned forward, her chest hovering close to your arm. You gulped, and your thighs trembled, your panties growing damp. You could feel the older woman's warm breath on the side of your face. She stopped her motion on your shoulder, but she did not remove her hand. "Look at me, Y/N." Her voice was barely above a whisper, and you could not help but to comply.

With her face dangerously close to yours, Cate swept darkened eyes over your form, lingering on the swell of your cleavage with a lustful smirk before looking up at you. You parted your lips, unable to breathe as her eyes caught yours, and Cate's impossibly soft hand trailed up your shoulder to rest just behind your neck, her fingers digging slightly into your skin. You shifted your legs a little, obnoxiously wet between your thighs.

You could feel a shiver chase up and down your spine as you watched Cate trail the tip of her tongue over her upper lip very, very slowly. You were intoxicated -- you could not look away. Then, unexpectedly, you felt a hand sliding under your shirt. She began trailing her fingers up your stomach and you gasped when you felt her thumb rub over the hard nipple peeking through your lacy bra. You could not repress a very obscene moan at the contact, and arched into her touch when she rubbed again. The nipple hardened even further under her fingertip, and once more you delivered a throaty moan, unable to help yourself. "Oh, Y/N..." Cate bent down, bringing her moist lips close to your ear. "You may still be wet, after all."

You tipped your head back, feeling an extra surge of moisture coating your panties. Then, you felt a firm hand shaking your arm.

"Y/N, wake up." A voice called out. "We're here, darling, we need to get you warm." You opened your eyes wide and sat forward very quickly, feeling startled. Cate's hand came up instantly to caress your cheek. "It's alright, you're alright." She reassured, stroking your pale skin, but you could barely feel it. "It was just a bad dream." A bad dream? You realized you must have been shifting in your sleep, and the faintest blush crept through your cheeks. You could only hope you had not whimpered, too.

You sat with a cup of lemon balm tea--not chamomile--in the guest room, your head resting back against the headboard. Cate had aided you out of your coat, as well as out of your soaked denim jeans, and you had never been more thankful for wearing thigh highs underneath, as well as for choosing a lacy lingerie set over your old animal-themed underwear, or something equally mortifying. Though you had barely managed to keep your eyes open in midst of the violent sneezes, you noticed that Cate had respectfully looked elsewhere as she stripped the denim away and helped you under the covers. So she had not peeked, either way. You were almost disappointed, but your undergarments were just as damp and glued to your skin, so it was probably for the best.

The mattress dipped and shifted, catching your attention. Cate sat on the edge of the bed right next to you. She had let down her hair, and met your eyes with a reassuring smile. "Is it good?"

You nodded. "Real good." You brought the cup up to your lips, taking a sip to illustrate your point. Cate's smile tightened at that.

But the very same smile faded quickly, causing you to frown. "You scared me. Don't think of pulling a stunt like that again." Only if you ended up in her bed again, you thought. You blinked, and nodded again, taking another large swallow of the sweet, warm liquid. Her features softened once more, and as you brought the drink down to your lap, her hands took the opposite motion and cupped your face. She softened your skin with her thumbs. "Your color's coming back." 

Your heart pounded mercilessly in your chest. "Thank you." You managed, looking into her face with glistening eyes.

Cate tilted her head slightly to the side, still stroking her thumbs over the apples of your cheeks. A small strand of golden hair fell over her eye at the little movement, and before you could catch up with your own actions, you reached out to brush it away. Cate blinked, surprised, but did not stop you. Your hand found its way back around the ceramic mug again before Cate spoke, "I wish you did more of that."

You parted your lips a little and breathed in through your mouth. "Did what?" You breathed out, stunned.

Her eyes sparkled. "Not look frightened." She brushed one hand down to your neck and caressed just under your ear, and you swallowed hard. Then, she licked her lips and seemed to move her face a little closer... before dropping both hands down to your shoulders and giving them a small, encouraging squeeze. "Drink up, darling."

A little puzzled, you blinked before complying, drinking the remaining of the then lukewarm liquid. Cate pulled her hands away and rested them over her own lap as she looked away from you, outside the window, and you could see the hint of a blush spreading around her cleavage. You wondered if she felt her skin tingle, too, when you touched.

"I, uh, didn't know you drive."

It was her turn to nod. "I do. I quite enjoy it." She glanced back at you. "I don't pick Dash from school because he's too embarrassed." 

You both laughed. "I can see why, if you keep on saving damsels in distress every time you go for a drive."

Cate combed her hair with slender fingers, "Well." And then she cackled, bringing the same hand down to cover her mouth, baffling the sound. You mimicked her motion, cracking at the absurdity of the situation.

As the laughter settled, you invaded her personal space once more, pulling your upper-body away from the headboard to place a firm hand over her arm. "Thank you." You repeated. Cate glanced down to your hand and covered it with her own. Her palm was soft against the back of your hand. You held each other's gaze for a moment, and time and space seemed to dissipate. Then, Cate pulled her hand away. You felt the loss instantly, and cleared your throat. "You've done too much, I should get out of your hair."

The actress held her hand up dismissively. "Absolutely not. And your clothes haven't yet dried." Cate quirked an eyebrow. "Unless, of course, your parents are expecting you?"

"No, no one's home yet, but--"

"That's that. I'm going to find you some pants that fit, and you can join me downstairs, if you feel capable." A pause. "Do you?"

Your head spun. You took your lower lip between your teeth with a nod, and Cate stood up in victory. 

"Well. Stay right here. I'm sure I can find you something."

You wouldn't go anywhere else if you could.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a very short update. Your comments on Chapter Six were so unbelievably sweet that I felt like I had to give back in some way. This one is a little peek into the mind of the Reader -- your mind. Of course, as usual, not many statements can be made, but it's still of importance.
> 
> Enjoy, and as always: all my love and light.

Unsurprisingly, Cate was well educated on a variety of subjects. But it was when she talked of the fine arts that she captivated you the most. Her passion translated itself into the most enchanting motions: a smile bloomed, her eyes sparkled, her hands flowed with her words. 

"Oh, I must be boring you to death." She said after a while, pressing a hand to her forehead.

You blinked, and shook your head slightly, coming out of your reverie. "You aren't!" You exclaimed a little too desperately. Cate raised a curious eyebrow, and you bit your lip. Reaching to tuck a tuft of hair behind your ear, you continued, "It's...well, enchanting, really. Hearing you talk about your work. You obviously love what you do."

You realized her cheeks had gone a little red. She let out a breath and croaked a smile, "I do. But you've barely said a word!" She pointed to your mouth, "And now that I  _finally_   know you can speak..."

"Ha-ha," You rolled your eyes, but were clearly amused by the little tease, "Very funny." You noticed how Cate's smile widened before she turned to look out of the window, into the darkness beyond. You stared at her profile, tracing the elegant line with adoring eyes. You tried not to sound too disappointed when you spoke, "Time flew by."

Cate nodded mutely, and looked at her watch. She almost looked disappointed herself when she sighed, "I should take you home."

That night, lying awake, you stared wide-eyed at your hand, as if you had never seen it before. After pulling you out of the storm--which you could still not believe had happened-- Cate had covered it with her own, with skin as smooth and soft as you had imagined it to be. She had touched you before, two perfectly manicured fingers tracing and resting under that particular spot on your chin, but nothing compared to the entirety of her palm caressing your skin. Suddenly, you recalled that very same hand softening the skin of your stomach as it trailed up, a single finger meeting and stroking the peak of your breast. If you had melted and dissolved beneath her touch in a dream, you could only imagine what it would feel like in reality, having the woman on top of you, sweaty and breathless.

You closed your eyes, giving in to the thought of Cate straddling your body. Without preamble, you slipped your hand beneath your cotton panties, dipping your fingers into wet folds. You imagined your hand was Cate's and curled your fingers, brushing your knuckles against your clit. It didn't take long at all. In fact, you came embarrassingly fast, rocking your hips up against your hand as you thought of Cate's slender fingers fucking you into the next day. You wailed and convulsed, slumping back against your pillow, your walls pulsating inside you. Then, your phone lit up on your nightstand. You rolled your eyes at the impeccable timing of whoever had decided to message you, ungracefully wiped your hand on your thigh, and reached for the device. It was Dashiell.

'Come 2 my house 2morrow. Sophie is gonna b there.' 

You stared, blinked, stared again, tried to ignore the fact that you had just orgasmed to the thought of his mother handling you, and began to type a response.

'I can't - study duties.' You considered whether adding a crying emoji would make it a little more believable. 'Sorry. Give her my best.'

Dashiell replied only a minute later. You rolled your eyes before even unlocking the device.

'Ruining ur chances. She likes u, u like her, make an effort.'

You remembered Truth or Dare, and how your friends had tricked you into confessing having felt attraction to the same sex. And you recalled too clearly how Dashiell had leaned over shortly after, and nearly induced your death upon muttering vaguely, 'I know'. At the time, you had gaped in pure horror, fearful that he had caught on your improper feelings for his mother. You had later found out, however, that even though he was right about where your attraction lay-- on ladies, of course-- he was wrong about the recipient of your feelings.

Sophie was seventeen, and a beautiful-looking girl. Her complexion held a glowing russet brown shade, her eyes resembled two pristine stones of onyx. The subtle dimples on the corners of her mouth were the talk of the school, as well as the uncountable small curls that fell along her back. But your heart did not bear any romantic nor sexual feelings for her, despite recent efforts. Instead, it beat--irrationally so--for your friend's mother. Outright ridiculous. The thought left a bitter taste in your mouth as you rolled onto your stomach and screwed your eyes shut to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

The rain continued to fall during the weekend, beading the broken paintwork of cars and bouncing from the leaves of trees. By the time Monday came around, beams of sunlight were creeping through the grey blanket covering the sky. You tipped your head back to admire the scenery over you. 

"Hey, Y/N!" A characteristically high, feminine voice spoke from behind you. You recognized it immediately, and turned to greet the girl. "Sky's looking neat, huh?"

"Sure is." You watched as Sophie ran a hand through thin curls before your eyes ventured lower--perhaps not very discreetly--falling on a tiny wooden charm hanging just by her cleavage. She cleared her throat, and you offered an apologetic smile, "I, uh, like that." You pointed to the necklace, though a little vaguely, trying not to stare. 

The girl giggled at your sudden awkwardness, "My mom made it. She crafts them herself, as a sort of hobby." She tilted her head slightly to the side, "I can get you one, if you want?"

You held out a hand, "Oh, no. No, no." The seventeen year old quirked a brow at the speed with which you denied her offering. "It's gorgeous, I just-- I was thinking more along the lines of... giving it to someone else." You offered an apologetic smile. "So I couldn't possibly... Maybe, um, if she sells?"

And you knew it was the wrong thing to say, because the light in the girl's eyes extinguished in a beat. "Oh. Of course." She flicked her gaze down to your feet, back up to your face, smiled with a clear effort, and awkwardly reached out to pat your arm. "I'll bring some in tomorrow. She has tons of 'em, you can choose." Then, she turned to walk back inside the building. She didn't stop when she looked over her shoulder to shout a quick, "see you later" in a tone that was not nearly as enthusiastic as her greeting.

On your way home that afternoon, you decided to make a quick stop at your favorite cafe for a cup of hot chocolate. The weather was certainly ruling in its favor, and you found you deserved a treat. You scrolled through your cellphone as you reached the line, tapping the wait away. There were two customers ahead of you when the battery alert came. With a sigh, you slipped the device into your pocket. Your first instinct was to look around and analyse the space in attempt to entertain yourself. But you had it memorized by now-- the abstract paintings, each fern that hung from the ceiling, the incandescent lights. Even some of the customers seemed familiar. One seemed almost  _too_ familiar. Huh. The customer had her back towards you, so you allowed yourself to stare. The golden strands looked remarkably like... Your heart clenched as a girl around your age approached the woman, who turned slightly to greet the newcomer. That profile was unmistakable. 

You watched as the girl handed Cate a napkin-- _really_ , a napkin--which she promptly signed. You were not close enough eavesdrop on the conversation, but from the pure glee on the stranger's face, you could tell that she was ecstatic about running into your friend's mother. It was awfully endearing, you found yourself thinking just a moment before the barista called out your name.

"Y/N? It's nice to have you back, but you are looking like you've just seen a ghost. All's well?" The young barista, Mark, questioned. You had to blink a few times to process his words.

"Oh! Of course! All good here. Yep. Can I have the hot chocolate?" You requested, immediately glancing back once more to where Cate sat alone.

Mark's mouth perked up in a knowing smile. "I know what you're thinking. I recognized her as soon as she came in. Pretty remarkable, even without all the makeup and the fancy gowns."

Remarkable seemed just right. You pulled on the collar of your jacket in attempt to hide the color rising to your cheeks, "Yeah."

"Why don't you go and sit down, I'll bring it right to ya."

You swallowed the lump in your throat as you walked up to Cate on embarrassingly shaky legs. You were trying not to overthink the situation, but it was as though the few dozens of steps turned into an hour long walk, as though your motion was suddenly set to slow. You had visited this cafe countless times before. It was, after all, your favorite. And now, almost by magic, Cate was sitting there, at your usual table no less--the one by the window, where you could absorb some of the natural light the space received. It was unheard of. A flutter of sound pulled you out of your contemplative state. Someone else next to you had dropped a spoon, which had also caught Cate's attention. As you crouched to reach for the piece of metal, you could feel Cate's eyes fall on you as a sudden flame igniting your body.

"Always a gentlewoman." The older woman remarked as you handed back the utensil, earning a thankful smile from the clumsy stranger. You turned to open your mouth and speak, but gaped instead. Her shirt was very,  _very_ low cut, and a deep blue, the same color that was flecked around her irises.

You swallowed hard, "You know me." With a pounding heart, you gestured to the empty seat opposite to hers. "Mind if I join you?"

Cate's eyes shined with an intensity that made you feel as though a whole acrobat team was performing in your stomach. "Of course." Her fingers tangled around the empty cup of coffee over the table, pursuing warmth that was no longer there.

"It's really funny seeing you here." You admitted as you sat down, trying to hold back from blushing even further. "I come here all the time."

The woman's eyebrows shot up. "Ah! Well, we seem to be compatible." The world around you seemed to tilt. "I was just thinking about how I intend to come here more often." The comment sounded awfully flirtatious, and it took the very little remaining strength you had in you not to pant like a pre-pubescent boy. Cate did not give you the chance to reply, "You are not running from class, are you?"

 _Get it together_. You added an extra flutter to your eyelashes as you blinked innocently, "Who? Me?" 

Cate nodded her head with a grin, "You're right. You're too much of a good girl for that." Had you been sipping on your drink already, it would have come right out. You tried not to think of Cate calling you a good girl as she fucked you in every position imaginable, and failed miserably, your blush spreading all over your face. Then,  _thank God_ , Cate spoke again. "Are you not having anything, Y/N?"

You cleared your throat. "I am, yeah. The hot chocolate usually takes a little longer." You held out a hand, "I can ask for a refill on yours, if you want?"

"Tempting. But one's enough for me, I do believe." She emitted a satisfied smile, and your eyelids almost fluttered on their own at the sight.

She was radiating.

"You look beautiful." You found yourself confessing out loud all of a sudden, breathlessly. Cate's breath caught instantly, and her smile faded just as fast. She eyed you, shock still, and you wanted to smack yourself for saying something so incredibly stupid and idiotic and forward and-- then you saw it. The flash in her eyes. The sparkle. And then the twitch on the corner of her lips, and the smile was back, wider, brighter, like no other you had ever seen before.

You stared, mouth agape --surely looking like a fool-- as her hand came to rest on top of the table, beside yours. You closed your eyes for an instant, only to open them again and realize you were not, in fact, dreaming. You felt a tingling sensation as her pinky finger brushed against yours. 

But it was over only a second later. And Cate was standing.

"This was regretfully short, but I'm afraid my work is bigger than me, Y/N. I must go." And you could not prevent your eyes from widening in your confusion. "But I am very,  _very_ happy to have seen you today." A wink of her eye, and a tightening of her smile, and she was walking away.

And you watched her go, feeling lightheaded, as if you had just come out of some sort of out-of-body experience. 

Then, as she stepped outside into the restless crowd, you felt inclined to look down. Over the table, just beside your hand, was a scribbled napkin.

_'Call whenever.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course I didn't forget about all of you! Will you forgive me for how long this took?
> 
> Your comments on the seventh chapter were, as usual, so heartwarming. I may not always reply to each and every comment, but I sure do read them -- they are the reason why I have continued to write.
> 
> How's this one, dear readers? Again, am I forgiven? Oh, and does someone /not/ like hot chocolate? I try to avoid making statements about the reader so all of you can identify with her, but I happened to be craving it myself... Love and light.


	9. Chapter 9

That night, you lay in bed, your head dangling off the end of the mattress. You wondered if Cate had fled due to your inability to keep up with your own mouth. You also found yourself wondering if she would punish you for it; for not being such a good girl, after all. The blood rushing to your face pulled you out of your thoughts, and you sat up. Almost by synchronicity, your phone began to chirp on your nightstand. Hello, distraction. 

"Hello?"

"Don't you hello me. What the hell were you thinking?" The voice on the other end accused, and your heart faltered. "Huh? Y/N, what came over you?"

You opened your mouth to question the caller, but your throat had gone dry. You gulped, "Um, Dash? I don't--"

"You don't know. Of course! Y/N, you are  _so_ clueless. I can't believe you." The sixteen-year-old boy snickered. "Listen, she didn't really want to tell me what you said, but whatever it was, it really upset her."

Your breath became labored as panic began to seize you. "Oh my God--" Your heart pounded in your chest, threatening to leap. Humiliation burned in your cheeks. "It just came out of me. I mean, it was a compliment, I didn't want to upset her--"

"Well, you did. You better apologize tomorrow morning." Huh? "I don't get you. I really don't. Sophie's the perfect girl for you, and you just keep on screwing it up."

You breathed out a sigh of relief as the realization struck you. Dashiell was not calling you out on the foolish comment that had slipped during your encounter with his mother, but on Sophie. Whose heart you were unintentionally breaking. But it was not as if you had a choice, was it? Telling Dashiell you were not interested in Sophie could help shine a light on your ill-suited feelings for his mother. And that would not do.

"I'm sorry, I really am. I'll fix it." You swore, staring up at the ceiling as if you were praying for forgiveness for deceiving your friend.

"You better. Have you even looked at her? She's by far the best looking girl in our school. No offense, Y/N."

You rolled your eyes. "None taken." You narrowed them as if he could see you, "I'm starting to think _you_ have feelings for Sophie."

There was a pregnant pause on the other end. You smirked knowingly. "Ha. That's-- well, that's ridiculous." You licked your lips, amused. "Anyway, I have to help Iggy with his homework. I'll text you."

"Since when do you help him with his homework?" You fell back against the mattress, reclaiming your previous position.

"Since, like, two weeks ago. You'd know if you came by more often. It's like you're running from me lately."

"Don't flatter yourself, boy." You teased, though your heart pounded at the remark. "Just been busy, that's all."

"Busy tomorrow?" Dashiell inquired. "My dad's gonna be around, but we'd pretty much have the house to ourselves."

You drew in a breath at the mention of his father. You often thought of him, mostly when you needed the reminder that in addition to being your friend's mother, Cate was married, and happily so. 

You switched your phone from one hand to the other. "What's the plan?"

"There's this new show on Netflix--"

"My God, Dashiell Upton! Are you asking me to Netflix and Chill with you? I'm telling."

You could hear his infectious laugh on the other end. It sounded very much like his mother's, you thought. "Nerd. See you tomorrow, Y/N. And hey, don't forget about Soph. I'm serious."

"So am I. Goodnight, Dash."

You hung up the phone and stared for several minutes. A subtle breeze reached through the open window, setting the curtains to motion. It carried a thin piece of paper from your desk directly to the bedroom floor. With an exasperated sigh, you crawled off the bed to collect it. The handwritten note stared up at you. You trailed your fingers through it, and realized you already knew the numbers by heart.

The napkin haunted you through the following morning. You could still not figure out  _why_  Cate had conceded her phone number. Well, you certainly had stayed awake through the night considering it, and had formulated about a dozen different theories. The one that seemed the most plausible was number three on the list: you were her son's friend, and if something occurred, you would be able to alert his mother. Though your personal favorite was number twelve, even if the most unlikely: Cate enjoyed your company, and wanted to stay in touch.

"Y/N. What do we have here?" Your professor demanded, startling you.

"Ah, fu-- I'm sorry, Mrs. Jones." You realized that she was pointing at your clenched fist, the edges of the napkin sticking out. You stared back and forth between the professor and your hand, mortified.

"That better not be a note, Y/N."

"It's not!" You breathed out a little too quickly, and the professor's brow rose. "I swear. It's just a napkin. I'm sorry, Mrs. Jones, I'll put it away." 

Mrs. Jones swept her eyes over you, then nodded, though a little disbelievingly. You blinked back the tears threatening to form in your eyes from the sudden panic, and shoved the napkin in your purse.

You sulked for the remaining of the lesson, but managed to pull through. By the time the bell announced your much awaited release, you had decided to pull yourself together and put the phone number to use. You had to wait a full period for Dashiell, so you decided to do it right then and there. Just outside of the main building, you leaned against the wall and blinked up at the sky. It had cleared up since the previous day. Perhaps it was a sign.

You wriggled your phone out of your pocket and stared momentarily at your reflection through the dark screen. Swallowing, you pressed the power button to unlock the device, dialed the number faster than a lightning and, before you could think twice of it, pressed call.

Your foot gained a life of its own, tapping anxiously in sync with each ring.

"Blanchett." The woman answered, and you were instantly rendered out of breath.

"Hi." You offered lamely in a single exhale, and shut your eyes. "Um, it's me." You cleared your throat, "Y/N."

Cate's voice dropped to a near-whisper that was all too sexy. "Oh, Y/N, how wonderful to hear from you. I was wondering when you might call."

You swallowed. "You were?"

There was a throaty chuckle on the other end, and you imagined Cate throwing her head back as she laughed, exposing her throat to you. You felt lightheaded. "Of course. I did give you my number, I was wondering when I would have yours." The brand new information did not help the equation, and you began feeling outright feverish.

You bit your lip and, unsure of what to say, tried: "Do you always answer your phone with your last name?"

"Oh, did I? I didn't even realize. I suppose I do, sometimes." There was a small pause, and you held your breath. "Dashiell told me you are paying us a visit this afternoon."

"Yeah, I am. He said his dad, um, your husband might be around." You pushed a strand of hair away from then sweat-slicked forehead. "Are you--"

"I'm afraid not, Y/N." You barely had the time to feel disappointed, because Cate's voice dropped even lower, "I would very much like to be." Something warmed significantly both between your thighs and in your chest. After a moment of lingering silence, the older woman spoke again. "I will be home for dinner. Perhaps you can stay and join us, Y/N."

You opened your mouth to respond but gaped instead as the words sunk in. Cate wanted to see you. She had invited you for  _dinner_. With the family, but still, it was dinner. You blinked, perplexed. "I, um, I have to check, but I-- yes. I would love to."

You remembered how Cate's eyes always seemed to glow triumphantly, and shut your own. "Wonderful. I shall see you tonight. Was there anything else?"

"Huh?" You shook your head.

Cate's laugh was intoxicating. "You called me, darling. Did you not?"

Duh. You rubbed over your eyelids. "Yes, I just... wanted you to have my number, too."

"Well, then. I must return to work. I am very glad you called, Y/N." 

Her tone remained dangerously low, and the warmth in your centre increased. You were not sure how to say your farewells, "I-- thank you. So am I." Then, you tried: "Have a good day at work."

"Thank you, Y/N. Though I'm most excited to return home tonight."

As the screen turned black, you found yourself eyeing your reflection once more. Everything remained the same. The sky remained clear above you, the school's grounds were still chaotic and loud. But your cheeks were now painted bright red, you were impossibly turned on, and you were having dinner with Cate Blanchett.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reaction to Chapter 8 was unbelievable. Thank you.
> 
> I've been juggling university and two jobs, so I haven't been able to put in as much time as I would like to into my writing. That being said, things are settling down a bit at last... so I have decided to challenge myself to update Dashiell's Mom weekly. Yes or no? What day should we settle as update day?
> 
> 'The Assistant' is also to be updated. Next week I may post the remaining 5 chapters, one a day.
> 
> Meanwhile, tell me what you think of this update? How are we holding up, friends? Love and light.


End file.
